1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing process and a structure of an edge-chamfered one-glass-solution (OGS) touch panel, and in particular to a manufacturing process for forming, after a side edge of an OGS touch panel has been subjected to etching, a chamfered edge on a substrate side edge of a glass substrate.
2. The Related Arts
With the widening application of touch panels, there are more and more electronic products that adopt touch panels as an input measure to provide a simple and intuitive interface operation mode. The known touch panels are generally classified as a resistive type, a capacitive type, and an optic type, according to the operations thereof, among which the capacitive type has excellent vantage in supporting the function of multi-touch and is gaining the favor of the market for being widely used in contemporary electronic products.
Due to the demand of the consumer market for a lighter and thinner outside appearance of the electronic products, the thickness of a final product of a touch panel is reduced by eliminating one transparent substrate and thus space required for the assembly of an electronic product can also be reduced so that the need for making the outside appearance of an electronic product lighter and thinner can be met to satisfy the needs of the market. This has been recently favored and widely used by electronic manufacturers or brand companies.
However, in a conventional manufacture process of one glass solution (OGS) touch panels, there are still problems to be resolved. In such a manufacture process, a large-sized glass panel must be divided by a tool into a plurality of glass substrates. The glass substrates are subjected to etching and after completion of the etching of the glass substrates, films laminated on surfaces of the glass substrates must be peeled off. The glass substrate has a right-angled edge formed along a side edge of the substrate. Such a right-angled edge must be ground to form a chamfered edge and this is done by using a edge grinding machine to process the side edge of the glass substrate. Such processing is generally a physical grinding process so that during the edge grinding, roughness or cracking may result due to the physical grinding process. This may readily cause fracture starting from the roughness or cracking and eventually result in a defect product.